


Rotten Blueberry

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Actually Creepy When You Think About It, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Creepy, Double Entendre, Gen, Or Really You Don't Even Have To Think About It You Can Just Tell It's Weird, Possessive Behavior, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Meta Knight has nothing to worry about, in this starship that took him across the cosmos. Nothing would be able to find him, he assured himself. Not even he knew where he was going. He was safe. The only thing that could find him was sleep.And nightmares.Very strange ones.





	Rotten Blueberry

     It'd been a long night. A long day. Mostly a long night, because he'd been subjected to pure, violating darkness. The feeling of bugs crawling in his mind, sorting through the information he had on him for what felt like hours, days, maybe even weeks. He'd just laid down in the darkness, wondering what was going on, how long it'd been going on.

   Then the darkness shattered, and he'd been returned to the light, fluffy cloud area that was his 'dreamscape'. Where there was a wizard. Meta Knight took to his feet, immediately alarmed by the sheer stature of Enemy.

   He'd never seen the demon so large before. Normally, in Meta Knight's dreams, he was much more reasonably sized. The small stature usually kept the wizard very close, allowing Meta Knight to see every single feature of his face. It allowed the man to get upclose and personal, to the point where Meta Knight could've sworn he felt the other's breath on his face.

   But now he was gigantic. He'd been growing in stature over the past couple of nights, the times that Meta Knight had seen him. Though it'd been minuscule, it'd increased drastically now. Tonight. Now, he was as big as a mountain.

   And instead of the flat expression Meta Knight had found a normal in, he saw the wizard's horrible grin stretch from horn to horn. Looking up at it chilled Meta Knight, down to the bone. Such happiness, such confidence, it'd never been shown in Enemy before now. No, he'd never shown anything except flatness and maybe slight bemusement. Like when one would huff out of their nose at a joke.

   "Meta Knight!"

   The wizard practically squealed, his voice full of life and jubilance. Meta Knight took a cautionary step back, the warning bells ringing in his head as he tried to study the wide smile with an almost bug-eyed expression. That's the first time the demon had ever used his name.

   "Look, look, okay, I wanna talk to you about something."

   Enemy's sudden lit up attitude did not quell Meta Knight's nerves at all. It was so out of left field he'd sooner see a bullet coming straight for him.

   "Something..?" Meta Knight questioned back, softly.

   "Yeah, something. I want to- listen. Listen to me. Right now."

   "I-I'm listening. Just tell me."

   He couldn't help let his voice crack under the pressure of an amused blanket demon. It's like someone had pulled a switch in his mind to have him go from hardened warlord to upbeat sadistic murderer.

   "I want to help you, I wanna strike a deal with you. You're going to want to take it."

   Meta couldn't help but twitch under his armor, hearing that happy voice. An amused voice. He didn't like it whatsoever, it made his skin crawl.

   "Listen," Enemy emphasized, "I want you."

   There was an awkward silence.

   "You-"

   "Okay, I don't think I was clear," Enemy corrected, "I want you to come with me. I want you, basically, to be in my fortress. With me. Right now. That's a thing I want. I want to spare you."

   Meta Knight refused to stand down. He did not relax at the idea of being spared by this monster who'd taken so much from him.

   "I'd rather die, thank you. I'm not like Yamikage, I'm not going to betray what I believe in for being spared." Meta Knight would've shaken his head, but he was too paralyzed to do anything.

    Enemy hummed, then laughed to himself. A nice, evil, horrible sounding chuckle. It was a very ugly chuckle indeed. Yes, about as pleasant and soft as construction noise.

   "That's what I like about you. I like you a lot, Meta Knight.."

   Enemy grasped onto words, trying to form them before finally getting something, which he pushed out moments later.

   "You make me happy."

   The idea made Meta Knight sick. He especially didn't like how it'd been phrased previously, it almost sounded like they were romantically involved or something equally grotesque.

   "I don't think anyone, anything has ever made me this happy in my entire life."

   "Well, that's great," Meta Knight hissed, his stance and voice still defensive, "but you killed my friends, my family, all the people I fought with, and then some more. I can safely say that it's not going to be requited."

   Enemy seemed to be vibrating from how happy he was.

   "I want to grab you and bring you back to the fortress. Forever. I'll give you whatever you want, Meta Knight. Just come here and stay."

   Meta Knight's eyes flashed red briefly at the offer the cheerful wizard proposed.

   "No."

   "Meta Knight," Enemy's head cocked almost playfully, "you're being a bit selfish."

   "I will not betray my values and beliefs just so you can 'have me'. Which is something I do not even want in the first place, I would prefer not to be tortured and maimed by you."

   "I didn't say anything about torture."

   "You wouldn't say anything about torture until I got there."

   "If you wanted me to torture you I can add it to the list of fun activities for you once you accept my deal and come over."

   "I'm not coming over, Enemy."

   "Why?"

   "What do you mean, why??"

   "It's a good deal, and you should come over. I'm offering you anything you want. And I do mean anything."

   Meta Knight paused at the statement, which only encouraged Enemy to speak further.

   "You'd sacrifice yourself for Jecra. I'm offering you a way to do it. Sacrifice yourself by coming to the fortress, and I'll bring him back. Plus your friends. Because I can do that, I have all the capability in the universe now that I've won the war."

   Meta Knight's eyes went from Enemy down to the floor. He thought of Jecra, of Garlude, of everyone else he'd known who'd just been swept away because of the very man who was offering to bring them back. Was it worth it? To bring them back into a world where Meta Knight was force to work for the side he despised, just to keep them alive and safe? Just to, most likely, have them put somewhere where they couldn't fight? Somewhere where they could only observe but never take the offensive to reclaim Meta's freedom?

   "Jecra wouldn't want me to.."

   Meta tried to reason.

   "Are you sure."

   "Yes.."

   "Double sure."

   Meta Knight was quiet for a brief moment.

   "The only way I would ever think about it is if you were to promise me their freedom, happiness, and for every single life you've ever taken to be brought back. Not just my friends and family or the GSA, I mean everyone. All the civilians, all the innocents."

   "Can't you just settle for the people you like? Why do the extra ones matter?"

   "Enemy, I will not be bought with personal bribes. If you want me to willingly stand by you, and sacrifice myself for the greater good, you have to supply some greater good."

   "You're melodramatic."

   "What is it going to be."

   "Y'know what, y'know why I like you, rotten blueberry?"

   Enemy's question chilled Meta suddenly. Maybe it was because of the 'pet name' used.

   "You give me a challenge, you entertain me. Because I'm the one bossing you around, I'm the one with all the power, and yet you're still testing me. Still trying me. You're so brave and I could squash you in an instant and it's fun to watch you squirm around. And I think I really like that, I like having that much power over someone who's so determined and heroic and whatever else you want to call yourself."

   Meta Knight would also call himself stoic, but that's besides the point.

   "I think the fun, the idea of fun, is watching you fail. Watching my power overwhelm you, watching you squirm. There's something about that I really enjoy, watching heroes squirm. Watching you struggle, watching you fail. And for you to sacrifice yourself would be the ultimate failure on your part because you'd be giving into me.. That'd make me extremely happy."

   Meta Knight's eyes flashed red again, not phasing his opponent in the least.

   "But if you reject the offer, I don't care. I'll just try to kill you, which is a perfectly fine option as well. It gives you another ultimate failure. Instead of dying by not doing anything to me by sacrificing yourself, you'd be dying by literally dying. While it's not as good as sacrifice, it's still good. Both would make me happy. One just leaves you alive. I don't care either way, both ideas make me happy, and your struggles in the middle make me happy too."

   This whole monologue was just awful. It made him prickle with his temper, his animosity keeping itself to just his eyes and the twitches in his skin. Enemy saw him less and less as a threat and now more like a toy. Something to get entertainment out of.

   "What's it going to be? Do you want to live or die?" Enemy inquired, curious.

   "Since me dying would make you less happy than me staying alive, I'm going to pick that option. But since a war hasn't killed me, I don't think anything you ever do will."

  
  



End file.
